nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Demonopolization and deregulation of the economy and everything in Lovia Currently Air Lovia serves everywhere. Why can't Air Line? Walker Inc. needs to realize they aren't going to be having a full-out monopoly anymore! -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I strongly oppose Air Line (EXTREMELY -- for the reasons I pointed out on another page. It just sucks), but perhaps we could nationalize Air Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :As long as Goyou can get at least 30% share then yes, because it is so frustrating to even do anything on here. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Here's a plan: Government-40%, Goyou-40%, Other-20% Sorry about the frustration. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark When I first got here I used the Wikia skin, and this wiki doesn't have a wordmark. I'd like to present to you a wordmark I made: Please vote on if you want to use it or not. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 20:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I prefer this one. The one with no plain text that is below, that is. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead. Please, just put one on, plainly "Wikination" is a bore. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::None of the admins know how to (they all use the Monobook/old skin), so I contacted Wikia about it a couple hours ago. Hopefully, it will be done soon. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikia is real strict about community agreement. It should've worked at Wiki-wordmark.png... --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 19:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Done by Merrystar. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 02:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Air Lovia I'd like to bring this issue to Congress/Parliment. Air Lovia is formally requesting the ability as the national airline of Lovia. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :If by national airline you mean state-run provider of transportation services, I'm in! Even though any piece of legislation concerning this matter must also enshrine the relations between the national airline and commercial services. 05:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I would like to oppose your former comment on deregulation - Lovian government has the duty to provide key services to its people. (Though you could argue if organizing airlifts is one of them). 05:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Air Lovia is happy to be subsidized (subsidies) and be treated as a national airline. Thank you, 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hello?! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) We can bring it before Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Archiving or censorship? You may just have archived a little bit too much. Could you keep last week's topics that may not have been closed properly? For example, Jeff's rant on how Lovia sucked resulted in an interesting discussion we should try to keep. Imagine how bad it would look to him otherwise - he writes a critical post on how bad we are and it's archived right away. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I usually only keep the latest posts, but by moving this from the Pub Talk to the Pub Forum the issue is solved, not? 06:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... now I get it. I thought you were just removing my comments, lol. Yeah, this is one solution, or you could do as I suggested and place back one or two of the topics that were still getting (some) attention. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm a badass commie censor. People can just start a new topic, like crazy rant on how Lovia sucks (2). 06:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Stephen Headlands region name. Alright, I know that this is the geography name, but could we name it for its culture? Most of the areas population comes from areas in America such as Kentucky, Indiana, Iowa and Nebraska. With being formerly part of the former state of Sylvania (now being overan by Oceana), I propose the name of Transylvania, which would be more tied with the Kentucky colony. Anyone got some ideas? Richard Creed 05:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) We could even make the main ethnicity be Romanians from Transylvania. Richard Creed 05:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No, Stephen Headlands should remain, we are no bolshevik guys renaming every single town we encounter. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What? I don't want to be called a Stephen Headlander. This a developing culture which currently I'm trying to form. Richard Creed 05:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You ain't gonna do any good by renaming old names and dividing the country further. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hypocrite much? I'm keeping my lands with Lovia and are extremely pro-Lovian and are staying with Kings inside the union. Richard Creed 10:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :You sound like a true patriot. Although I am very sure Yuri would object you making your own little land within his state of Kings. Like Oos is mr. Oceana, Yuri is mr. Kings. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If he objects, I'll have to be the last bastion of Lovia, or Transylvania will have to figure something out. Richard Creed 10:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You can always become a great anti-rebel, like "the last true Lovian patriot" and face us on the battlefield. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you would just leave our lands alone we woulden't have to engage in combat. If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. Richard Creed 10:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :As long as the civil war remains a mess, Kings is all I care about. Though, renaming everything would be a pitty in my eyes. 10:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing TOO rename. This is a Lovian area, not a rebel alliance thats going to rename to Oceana names. I just don't want to be called a Stephen Headlander. We are haning on to our former Sylvanian state name, Tran-Sylvania Richard Creed 10:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Just mention both namings and make them substitutes for each other. There is no harm in that, right? 11:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::No offense but Tran-Sylvania and Transylvania both are not very good names due to their unoriginality. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally like it and it fits with formly being with Sylvania. But, I'll take ideas for names. Richard Creed 01:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. Perhaps a latin root like Sylvania has, but with the root for farm or to farm? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::::Agricola, is the base for a name related to farming. Agricola. Agris is 'feilds'. Richard Creed 01:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Just saying Just to keep people in the loop,fantasy micronation wiki is still up and running. So please join if you can. Thanks. =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The future of Lovia It recently occurred to me that Oslobodenia and other, similar rebel factions might be serious about overthrowing Lovia. How would they go about that? Are we really going to let that happen or are we actually going to win, at some point. I know that Oslobodenia plans to launch a large-scale finalé in November, but I've seen any serious comments on the articles talk page, which frightens me. What I mean to ask is, will there be a large scale revolution in Lovia in the aftermath of this civil war, or will the government emerge victorious? Was the war started in order to depose inactive users from the government, or just to boost activity? I'd really like a heads up, 'cause if I picked the wrong side, I might be in some trouble once a decisive victory has been achieved by either of the sides... Also, as a new member of congress, I would like to propose a new idea on the First Chamber, once the war has ended of course (and then only if the Lovian government succeeds). I don't want to spoil this for you, but I think that it is a good idea to inform the general community that I will be recapping our earlier decision on not harbouring our own military. I won't bring up the points in my argument on this forum, now either. I just think that you all should reevaluate your decision. Cheers, --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 16:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Eventually Oslobodenia will lose in a week-ish, maybe more, but it is to boost activity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW all those guns and stuff were not supposed to be here: see the Firearms Act in the Federal Law. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I just made the page for fun, intending it to be a really small thing, but then it just escalated. --Semyon 17:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, Semyon... escalation almost seems like an understatement in this context! TimeMaster, you are right, those firearms aren't supposed to be here. But then again, the murder, theft and kidnappings aren't supposed to be happening either. Fact is: they are happening, whether you like it or not. Now it's up to you to enforce the law and put these things to an end, if you so desire. Which isn't an easy task, but not an impossible one. The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Laws get broken, and people die in wars. If you want to win, you've got to understand that. Besides, it's only the civilians that aren't supposed to have guns. I know that you all really want to crackdown on illegal gun activity, but this wiki describes the events going on in Lovia, it isn't a police database. :::Let's say that an article suggests than an individual possesses an illegal firearm. Unless the police have any direct way of knowing, then they have no basis for the accusal. The wiki's for fun and realism, and I wouldn't say that it is wise to break the fourth wall in Lovia's case. Once the cops see it, all civilians will be dealt with. Accusing users of illegal activity blurs the fine line between the wiki and the nation, and takes away a bit of the fun. No harm can actually come to the wiki either way, so in my opinion, you guys could all lighten-up a bit.--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 14:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Trial I am going to be put to trial I suppose for my involvement in the war. Lovia has a court and law but will we just discuss the content and outcome of the trial? Or will the judge really sentence me? Also, will I be placed in jail fictionally or do I risk being blocked? Aged youngman 11:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, you won't get blocked. Nobody will. We had that happen in the past but to do that would be the stupidest decision ever. I have faith in whoever will serve as judge on the trial will not make such a mistake. That being said, Lovian trials are typically done pretty seriously and professionally. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly... IC Dae-su might be sent to the penitentiary, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for clearing this out to me. I will defend myself honorably, the judge better prepares well! Aged youngman 14:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can be a lawyer for you. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think I need one. I want defend myself, but you could be my legal counselor. Do you have any knowledge of the law? Aged youngman 14:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Persuasion is my specialty. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Great, you can be my first legal advisor. But I will take a second one so that I can compare visions. Aged youngman 14:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I will support you on that one. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Howdy peeps! Hi there! How are you all doing? I'm just passing by (I'm changing all my passwords, including my Wikia account, that's why). I can see it's pretty rough around here, huh? Fighting the good old wars? Well, I hope it's pretty damn good fun, cause it sure looks like shit #maps: some of those maps look really great, though! Naranja on those. I really like them . Greets, 16:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) What is your morale for leaving Wikination, if it's beloved to you? :/ Maybe you should just pass by more often. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Wikination was practically an addication and an obsession. Addicted to constantly watching everything, obsessed with the political game, etc. It was no good for me. At one point, it occurred to me that the best way to stop this unhealthy practise, was to quit all my activities in Lovia. It was a hard decision, but a necessary one. By severing all bonds of affection with this wonderful creature, I could finally leave without remorse. That's my "morale." 06:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll translate: we're all a bunch of junks getting high on our own phantasy. Dimi came to pay us a visit at the loony bin to hand in his key. 08:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That's about it 11:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is addictive, yes. Sometimes it's better to quit cold turkey, which is what I've been trying lately. Every once in a while, I still need a shot. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Can't agree any more with the First Consul of Rome (the glorious one) Il Duce Octavian 11:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gods, what happened here? Is there like an ongoing war? I mean, are people on speaking terms here? 18:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well... there's a civil war, you can find the page here: Lovian Civil War. There were rebellions in Seven and Kings, which have been put down, and Oceana, which is still hanging on in exile in the archipelago just west of Hurbanova. Welcome back. And yes... people are on speaking terms. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Recreate Overbanken I petition and propose to undelete Overbanken Why? Simple, we need it, and we don't have to start over. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 21:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Overbanken was a redirect, it had no page contents. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Harvian Islands Just looking over the Harvian website. Apart from being a hard-core conservative dictatorship, it was actually quite a nice idea. :P --Semyon 15:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : Agreed =] I too look back at old deserted wikias Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This wiki is English... I understand some people from Wikistad are bilingual, but please, Wikination is an English wiki, not a Dutch wiki. Since I am not an MOTC, I cannot put this in the first chamber so I will propose this and hopefully let some other MOTC re-propose this. ; : What do I want achieved? * People, speak Dutch on Wikistad. It's that simple. (Unless it's someone who needs to do emergency stuff on here that doesn't know English.) * Imagine if I spoke Chinese to this other community of people. I could plan to take this wiki over. LITERALLY. Hopefully that was persuasive enough. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually any citizen can propose any thing in the first chamber and you would be the only one talking in chinese no one would understand you. SO YOUR NOT REALLY PERSUASIVE. LITERALLY! Hopefully this answered your question> Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL, are you nine or something? (Don't act so immature...) I'm saying imagine I have a group of Chinese-speaking friends and we plot to annex and destroy Wikination. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 01:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Then when they start changing things into chinese they are reverted and warned. 2nd time, banned. Easy as cake. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Same with Dutch (even in talk pages) hopefully. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 01:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I don't have a problem with other languages if and only if it is kept to talk pages, this means only English in Congress and the Pub. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) WOW JEFF YOUR DUMB!!! IF I'M NINE YOUR A SPERM! Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Guys, please be nice. I think Jeffwang exaggerates a bit but he has a valid point. It is not very 'nice' to be cut of from what is in essence public communication. Living in a country with three official languages and notable communities from the MENA I know how frustrating the language issue can be. Everyone should at least try to use English, even on personal talk pages. @Jeffwang: I speak Dutch so if you need a translation I'll hapily supply one. 06:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, this is fierce. Really badass to call each other such names. @yuri: what language do mena people speak? Menanese? Aged youngman 08:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::@Youngman: A link to 'MENA' is provided. Sorry if I use such abbreviations and please point out if they are not obvious. 10:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::They speak Arabic. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 12:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall - WIKIA UMAD? Beware of the new beast our paradoxical friend has released - Message Walls (example is on this stupid wiki). Go comment on that link, NOW! -- 01:56, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I for one am missing the point of this comment. Maybe the link is incorrect since I don't get any exciting content. 07:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I did as well but I clicked a button and it went to it. I think it's "search for text" or something. I haven't seen any message walls on this wiki, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep. The message wall may very well turn out to be Wikia's second most suckish idea yet, behind the Oasis skin. So yes bro, I am mad. --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 15:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I see alot of wikians agree. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) This is a dumb addition. I will go sign the petition now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Like to point out you can still use talk pages, but it does make it more awkward. --Semyon 13:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The one time i'll be conservative. NO CHANGE PLS!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! On another note, make sure to check the First Chamber, we're having a constitutional convention. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Lovia It's Edward Hannis here, just checking in after... has it been a year since I've last been here? Anyhow, I was just wondering how Lovia's doing. It looks as if Walden died, no surprise there. CCPL is gone too, and I imagine that has to do with the fact that Bucu and Magnus grew up. What about Yuri and the king? If I'm not mistaken they're adults or somewhere close to that, and I don't think they would have the time to work on the Lovia any longer. To those of you who joined before I left: Hi, I'm Edward Hannis. I joined Lovia in late 2009, entering the Walden Libertarian Party (later to be renamed "Walden") as the second real member, the first being Andy McCandless. I did fairly lame the election of 2010, coming second to last, but everyone got in. I became important in Lovia through a newspaper that you might know called La Quotidienne -- French for "The Daily Newspaper". I wrote articles along with Christian Latin, who would later disappear (and would actually be "assassinated" in the heat of a controversy over the fact that Marcus Villanova (who I hope is still around) was exchanging votes. Read more at: Villanova exchange of votes controversy.), letting me take over the newspaper, which I think I maintained fairly well. Through time I became a well-known figure and I had some good times reporting and taking part in big moments of Lovia. You can find these moments by looking through the editing history of LQ. A lot of these articles will refer to characters you may not know, especially Pierlot, a dude that I can still not understand to this day. During this entire time I would go into a long slumber of inactivity, during which a lot would happen, including the rise of people like Justin Abrahams and Marcus Villanova, as well as a large growth of Walden. When I rejoined I had changed quite a bit, and I didn't fit in as well with Walden. I created HebdoMag, in which I was quite controversial for criticizing CCPL (though I would later change my mind about it, partially because of its activity and partially because I had to leave Walden for political well-being) and for demanding the removal of the king. I would later leave Walden because of it's inactivity, joining CCPL and taking part in a sort of a miniature golden age where we had a good time. And then 2011 arrived, and I stopped really caring. I tried to force interest as the 2011 elections took place, but I couldn't do it any longer, and I left the scene. All of things I've described can be found on LQ, in all likelihood. Looking back it was actually decently and legibly written. I think LQ was one of those articles, along with the Pub, that everyone read every day. My "Hannisian" (a term used by the king when I created the Hannis Media Group) view of politics used to be a big deal, I think. That is, assuming there's ever been a big deal on this pale blue dot of a wiki. So yeah, I've been around, but I'm not self-indulgent or deluded-- I don't expect a single person to know who I am, save Villanova if he's still around (as much as I've disliked you, Marcus, I've got to give it to you; if Lovia's still around, it's at least partially thanks to your consistent activity). As for me now, I'm in 10th grade (for you Belgie folk, that would be 2nd grade, I think). I'm taking quite a few time-consuming classes now, and I've found the things that make me happy in life. I sail and program in Java for fun, and I learn math whenever I can. As for my political views, I have settled with time. I'm quite liberal but very open-minded, and I think the closest political figure to my beliefs is Bill Maher (from Real Time with Bill Maher), save the militant atheism. Though I've been one of the more prominent atheists in Lovia, I am no longer one. Though I live an effectively secular life, I am technically Agnostic, and maybe a little apathetic towards God. Who cares, I'm happy. And a special note to those who spend their time here: enjoy it. Lovia has an artificial culture but one nonetheless, a brief history but an amazing one too. Someday you'll find an activity or a person you love (or both) and you'll no longer care much for Lovia, but that'll happen on its own, believe me. What matters is that you live each day with the goal of making yourself and the world that much happier. So this is me, Edward Hannis, asking Lovia how the past year's been going. [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 19:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :This is the place where I cross my fingers and hope that you won't leave again. Percival E did something like this, albeit on a lesser scale, and then never responded to answers. And you should become a virulent atheist again, I admired you for that. God is a lie, unless you use a definition that isn't anything like the usual ones. But anyway, this is what happened, in timeline form. (you were still lurking at this point) In February and March, activity went from high to very low, I and TMV, a sock of Magnus, joined in late April. Then a provisional congress was made. Activity continued to ramp up, with Aged youngman, a semi-active guy, joining. The 2011 State Reform was passed. We elected the 2011 Second Congress. Charleston was added to the map. Declining activity came about again, peaking in September. State elections completely failed to increase activity at all. Then, The October Coup occurred, and suddenly all the activity returned in less than two days. This coup collapsed, but was followed by riots and then the Lovian Civil War. Pikapi joined in July, followed by Jeffwang16 in October. Bucurestean returned in late October to stir things up in Oceana, but left before the war ended when it became hopeless that he could win. The war ended two weeks ago, and here we are, in November, with elections on the horizon. We are also planning to have a constitutional convention sometime in the next week so we can draft up a better organized constitution. Oh, and by the way, I took over LQ. I'm not the most active editor but I get the big news in, with a professional and unbiased (although it does makes it a ''bit more bland than before, not too bad) style. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi... -- 00:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I have no intentions of staying on Wikination, TimeMaster. Today was a rainy day, there's no school this week, and my girlfriend's out of town, so my relatively bored mind decided to stop by and say "hi", but it's a fleeting check-in more than anything else. I saw that you were keeping LQ alive and I'm grateful that you've decided to do that. What I did is I tried to stay relatively neutral in the news section, and then make satirical remarks in the image captions (which you've discontinued altogether, but whatever, it's yours now). I have looked back a few times this past year and I did notice there were new provisional governments, but I hadn't realized you guys actually enacted a full-blown civil war. I take this extreme action (the only thing remotely similar is the war of succession of the Oshenna) as a sign that Dimitri and Yuri haven't been around, have they? [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 00:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, Yuri's still here, he was right in the thick of it. :P In fact so are Oos and Magnus (in sockie form) and a few others like me and Horton that you might remember. Dimitri has however departed. --Semyon 17:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I also used to try and learn maths outside school, but since last year the stuff we do in school is quite enough. :( --Semyon 17:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. Marcus is still here as well, but Yuri, Oos, Magnus, Semyon, Marcus, and Horton are pretty much the only ones left from your era. Although, Pierlot comes on everyday and he'll be right back once he's unbanned, so technically it's 6 that remain interested. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm glad that Wikination is still around. As I've said before, I don't quite have the time to stick around, but Lovia has been an influential part of my middle-school free time. I saw that quite a few of the older members are still here, and it's nice to see that there are people out there who can dedicate themselves to something. It's quite a shame that the "good ol' days" (I'm thinking the last election we had, or rather the weeks leading up to it) aren't here anymore, but to claim that my time was better than yours would be egoist and downright false. The present always seems inferior to the past. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 20:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Bonjour M. Hannis, are you still living in the Golden State? :::::::Comme de bien entendu, Horton. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 23:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Est-ce que c'est une expression de français? J'apprends français mais je ne comprends pas les expressions. :( Qu'est-ce que elle est en anglais? And back to english, I agree that the present seems inferior to the past, I feel that your "time" was better than ours. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Oui, c'est une expression. Ça veut dire (en Anglais) "as is well heard", c'est comme l'expression "bien sur." "My" time might have been better, but who am I or you or anyone to judge that? The only time that matters is the now, and spending time judging which time is better only assures that this one will never be great. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 04:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, okay. I'll try to remember that. Don't forget your accents, btw. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Power abuse American Eagle has blocked User:YgoD for no reason whatsoever but for "Lovian court reasons". I will report this to Wikia Staff. Hopefully, the block and userrights log will look like this: Block: * Wikia Staff has blocked American Eagle for indefinite (Power abuse) (Sitewide) * Wikia Staff has blocked DimiTalen for indefinite (Power abuse) (Sitewide) * Wikia Staff has unblocked YgoD (Power abuse) User Rights: * Wikia Staff changed group membership for DimiTalen from Administrators and Bureaucrats to (none) (''Power abuse) * Wikia Staff changed group membership for American Eagle from Administrators to (none) (Power abuse) * Wikia Staff changed group membership for TimeMaster from (none) to Administrators (Replacement for power abusing administrators) Who thinks so? -- 20:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Though I probably shouldn't get embroiled in these affairs, you cannot seriously expect any reasonable support for getting the King or Jefferson removed from the wiki's administration. They created this place. They built it from the start. And if your only argument is that they banned Ygo August Donia, or some other Donia from the hordes of sockpuppets he's assembled, then you're not quite thinking straight. Unless, of course, the Dimi and Jefferson have recently decided to turn on their heels and started to "oppress" this wiki, which I can only assume they haven't. [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 23:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :LOL, take my experience. This is considered power abuse and Wikia will demote them if necessary. I cannot tell you what happened to be a long time ago, with stupidity, but you cannot understand that banning him for fictional reasons should be considered power abuse to the maximum (a large sin I hope he can pay off). The banning is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. -- 23:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed but this should not be the consequence. The Master's Voice IS YgoD's person in real life and YgoD is unbanned now anyway. Both TMV and YgoD are Magnus. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, this was what happened to me when I was power abusing on some other wiki hosted by Wikia - Your paradoxical friend. -- 00:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lovia has always had a bit of a clash between our judiciary system for the state and that for the site. It may well be that the grounds of the ban were both state- and site-outlawed. That's not to say that only state laws led to the ban. Your entire argument lies upon a single ban which, even if deemed unfair, will not justify the removal of power. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 04:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::You, my sir, are stupid. You don't know what you are even talking about. I have ''gone through the experience and this is not a lie. -- 18:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, this is ridiculous. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) * Kik@$$ changed group membership for Ooswesthoesbes from Administrators to (none) (?) * Kik@$$ has blocked Ooswesthoesbes for 1 second (lol) : You're ridiculous. A block for six months for fictional reasons is ridiculous. -- 18:12, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Armachedes is correct. Also, Dimi and Arthur did have a legitimate reason for blocking Ygo - his constant sockie'ing. This had been discussed a lot before, the time of 6 months was even mentioned on some page, I forget where. The fact that they blocked him for Court proceedings rather than the his actual 'crime' I find unacceptable, but it doesn't alter the fact that Ygo deserved the block. --Semyon 18:14, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Arthur Jefferson Resigns as Supreme Court Judge I sent a message to American Eagle a couple weeks ago asking him to come back and honor his duty as Supreme Court Judge, and I finally got a response back: Dear Mr Krosby, As may be evidenced from my past and current inactivity in Lovia, I have left the islands for better prospects on the continent. (I am no longer in residence in one of the homes I used to own in Lovia.) I shall cite personal reasons for my departure, as well as an economic incentive. Further more, I have never wished to live in a war-mongering nation for a day longer than would be absolutely necessary. I regret that the leadership of Lovia, which includes myself, have allowed populists and anarchists to take advantage of our noble weaknesses. Since I have not been able to saveguard Lovia from the events of the past months, I feel like I should no longer be involved in this hopeless project. I believe I share this opinion with several other former politicians and leaders. I thus abandon my duties officially, if it were that case that Lovia still considered me to occupy any function. I will, to assure you, not return to resume any of these duties. All responsibility to restore the nation lies in the hands of those who call themselves politicians, leaders, elected representatives, military and police executives, and so forth. Whether you and your fellow Lovians will take this task serious, is something only you and your friends will have to assess. I suppose the current leadership bears full responsibility for all actions taken and not taken. I have confidence, however, that good leadership and virtue resides within at least some of the current leaders. Yours sincerely, Arthur Jefferson U.S. resident There's a resignation in there, in the short middle paragraph. Therefore, a new judge needs to be selected. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :No cited sources is unacceptable. Therefore, this is hereby fake. -- 04:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll ask him to come on and say so, but I don't know how long it'll take. This is not a fake. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::This is good enough, there should be no need to get him to re-state his message. In regards to a new judge, I would like to see one not in congress, and those would be Jeffwang, Granero and Wabba the I. HORTON11 15:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wabba claims his Jhon Lewis is in congress... also, I think Granero is pretty inactive. -- 15:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also, TimeMaster, I now believe you. I don't think you'd fake something for your own needs. -- 15:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::He is in congress, but in name only. I control his vote. HORTON11 15:34, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Do you think, by himself, he would be a good judge? -- 16:46, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::There is the language barrier, so for now no. Also the judge does not have to be too active, really only for trials, but more activity is better. HORTON11 Wabba is not a candidate in my view due to his inability to speak English. And Granero (wants to kick every rebel's ass) and Jeffwang (wants to ban Dimitri and Arthur) don't seem neutral enough to me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I think he wants to kick the ass of anyone undermining authority. What about Pikapi? HORTON11 18:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Erm... no. -- 18:06, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind Pikapi, he seems fine, but not experienced with laws. How about Yuri? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:33, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::He's in congress and I think a politician alone would not make a good judge (Galahad v. the Brigade). But I woulnd't mind him with Pikapi, a non-politician and a politician would be more balanced out. HORTON11 18:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::If we present congressors from becoming the judge, then no neutral and law-knowledgable users will be available for the job, Horton. Pikapi is good and he actually does have one seat, but he isn't experienced with the laws. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I see your point. In that case, why don't we select a panel of experienced lawmakers, and select one for every case (rotating). HORTON11 20:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps, but I think we should revise the Constitution and add that in instead of just going and violating it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Well we will see but i believe it's real so it shall stand. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Sofasi - Locked? Sofasi is technically locked - therefore nothing can come in. I have an authentic restaurant Fanting (no it's not a portmanteau :P) that would like to serve Sofasi (the Chinese population is at 75% of all of Sofasi). Hightech Valley could be the solution, but it is more of a commercial center. Is anyone in agreement to remove inactive users from their homes? -- 16:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I think they should be moved to an apartment instead. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :The apartment has became ten-stories high. I will move them on your permission. -- 14:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Farewell, fair cruelty! A theatrical title, but for good reasons. I hardly find the time to manage all my obligations, so I will leave this wiki. For good. It is time for me to focus on my future career. I might come by and cast my votes in the next election, as some sort of last statement. I would want to ask you good people one thing, and one thing only, that you leave the CPL.nm in tact - don't merge or split, tamper with its program, etc. Just either translate her to the past or leave her be. I might check my talk page from time to time. You can also still contact me on my blog or by mail. Thanks for all the great times! With socialist greetings, 15:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I however want to merge Labour and CPL.NM. That would make leftist lovia stronger. We should create a social union out of that merged party 15:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well if you are going to vote, then the new Labor Party could use some votes. Also you don't live in Liege, right? HORTON11: • 15:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No merging please, after all without actual members the CPL doesn't make a real addition to Labor. Consider the CPL 'terminated' after the next elections. @Horton: I do not, I live near Gent. 16:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank goodness. My mom's Aunt and Uncle from Gent are coming over to visit us for Christmas. (They're actually from Lovendegen but its easier to say Gent) HORTON11: • 17:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am candidating for CPL. I however do not want a CPL that is alone 18:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::It think that is is pretty non-negotiable, considering that Medvedev is an administrator and that you don't even have an account. Also, Labour belongs to Villanova, I think. Sorry buddy. :p --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 20:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Another person lost to blogging. Who's next? Come on Yuri, why won't you stay? @Pierlot: It's also a pointless idea, it won't really make Labour stronger since we have proportional representation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait, your Pierlot? Sorry about that. Why aren't you logged in? --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 00:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) The IP is Pierlot, whose account was banned back in January. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC) The old people are all gone :( Only I am left :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :You leaving kinda saddens me, Yuri, although it's hardly a suprise at this point. I'm kinda busy myself these days, I've actually joined a political party in the real world. The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to invest in my future guys. And the blogging is just a side-activity, often related to the topics I deal with in my study. 07:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I too am finding it hard to edit as much as I used to. @TMV: That's kind of cool. Which one? --Semyon 09:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Semyon: the most leftist and eurosckeptic party my nation has to offer, the SP. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::That ain't cool :P Perhaps you should conside the NCPN :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry bro, I only go for parties that actually have seats. Also, I personally met Emile Roemer. The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::The fake world is just as interesting as the real world, Yuri. Well, nearly. Why can't you just make Lovia a side thing, instead of leaving completely? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Na, I tried that before but it just keeps absorbing too much attention. I had a lovely time and am grateful for it. 12:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It's your choice, but you'll regret it though :P Luckily for you, OWTB'll stay (for now :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well i can't contact Yuri from wikia but I still have him on Facebook Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, I've seen he has facebook (I've got Dimi on facebook :P), but the Mao image is a bit frightening though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Is that something to brag with? ;) 09:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Of course :P No, I just thought it was relevant to note my connection to Yuri :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I am deeply hurt by the fact that you don't want to be facebook-buddies with me; all because of an innocent and fun image. 13:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I know it's a saddening time for you as comrade Kim-Jong Il died recently :( But, if it's such a problem for you not having me as facebook buddy, I'll add you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Just keep having a lovely time! Leaving is not good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Y U MONOPOLISE? I couldn't help but notice, but I've started a trend. When I first mentioned the term "monopoly", I was referring to a certain corporation (one specific company whom I will leave unnamed) that planned on taking over the government through industry. A certain, ruthless establishment that wouldn't have stopped until it had acquired all of your monies with a not-so "free parking", and covered every square and avenue with an establishment of some sort. Ultimately, you would have found yourself unable to land anywhere without having to pay some lofty fine. Yeah, I saved you. Of course, I was just as shocked when they decided to join my party, so I kind of stopped hammering them and began praying that they'd reform their ways. It seems that that day has finally come. Of course, not without thorough mental scarring. For a few days, Bill An, head of Goyou, would proceed to stomp on every other major company (particularly a scandalous pharmaceutical company that was the ONLY CORN PROVIDER IN ALL OF LOVIA). Why not just put that obscure potato farm out of business too, monopolizing potatoes, those dirty bastards who can probably barely make a living. Apparently, in his short run, Bill had inspire some others. In fact, during that recent heated-discussion regarding the Special Forces of Lovia (that I resolved), my opponent said that we should not create a single national military, or that we'd be monopolizing on homeland security. I died laughing. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but that was basically just a comedy skit. But it's a true story too! So yeah, read this everybody, and read it thoroughly. Right about now, you're probably thinking to yourself "how will the real monopolies be punished?" This could be one possible method. Nah, that was a joke. I'll leave the punishment to the feds. In fact, I'll leave it to one of you to propose antitrust laws to Congress, because I'll be to lazy. So that's it folks, just try not to monopolize the comments.-- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 02:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't want Goyou to be broken up, I want a few of its unrealistic or stupid companies to be dissolved. For example, the fruit companies should be removed, and PostaLovia should be put under the government's control. And Ventex and Ashennon should not exist, because Jeff still owns all of them and it doesn't really help with the clutter of companies in Goyou and Plus Company. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you, for the most part, but I disagree that Jeff shouldn't own companies because he already owns to much. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 03:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) We don't need to assimilate things into the government but I agree with a corporate clean-up nothing more. Kunarian 03:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Socialism and propaganda, eh? --J•t 03:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Only a little. Kunarian 03:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, bro. Everyone already knew about the scandal, so I thought I may as well crack a few jokes about Goyou. -- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 04:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Vengeance will have revenge. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 15:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the anti-monopolization act? We kind of stopped improving it... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : Props to mr.Costello nice! I agree with a anti-monopolization act and all my congressmen should vote ! As for the bill it should also allow congress to inquire about any business that seems to have a monopoly and break it down. Like TM said make the posta company a national company and BOOM we have a post office. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) More admins and rollbacks We don't even have any rollbacks, so I propose the following users will get rollback: * TimeMaster * Pikapi * Horton11 * Jeffwang16 * Kunarian Admins? Well, people who are good with wikis would be: * Pikapi * Jeffwang16 * Horton11 --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 04:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Atm, there is no need for it. The site administration can easily handle this. Key to a working site is not having too many admins. Admin rights are tools for fixing stuff, not rewards or positions that are "related" to Lovia. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I say nay to two of those admins Jeffwang and Pikapi. Oos and Timemaster are all that are needed when we talk about patrolling Lovia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I think Jeffwang should wait a couple more months, to see if he is neutral enough. I think he might abuse his powers. Pikapi is good, though a bit inexperienced with laws the rules of Lovia and stuff. Horton is also good, though there are more qualified users, and he is an admin on Brunant, which is he most active on. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I wouln't mind being an admin but Jeff you should put Timemaster in there, he is a very good candiadte for it. HORTON11: • 15:13, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I think TimeMaster is more qualified than Horton, based on the "untidyness" of Horton's articles. However, I do stress that there's no need for more admins currently. It is best to keep the numbers of admins as low as possible (less chance on a sysop account being hijacked). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:09, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That was a long time ago, now mine are much better. Anyways it would be good to have one or 2 more, as many admins have now left and they are not being replaced (soon we may have none). HORTON11: • 20:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting in a good word for me, Jeff. If I was to be granted admin powers, I'd be all over this site's custom-style sheets and javascript coding, adding cool features we can't take advantage of with the default. Once all the admins leave us for good, none of us will be able to maintain this wiki. A select few of us would definitely make a good admin team (And that includes TimeMaster). I also think that The Master's Voice would make a good admin. That doesn't mean that everyone active here needs some special power. Kunarian, for example, is the newest of the gang.-- LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss - ) 22:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :TMV is User:Pierus Magnus and User:YgoD, both bad and "banished". --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 04:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I also noticed a lack of Crystalbeastdeck09. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I would recommend Horton and Timemaster and Pikapi, they are all good. Granero 05:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Too me Pikapi is not a "there" person. I'd support Horton and TM though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Horton is losing a lot of his activity to Brunant nowadays, because it's becoming more active. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Then it leaves us you as only suitable candidate for adminship. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) What about rollback? We need to talk about that as well. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 15:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) New list of rollback candidates: * Pikapi * Jeffwang16 New list of admin candidates: * TimeMaster --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 15:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm simply against Jeff or pikapi getting any role beacuse of inexperienece and just too eratic but like all new users that'll die down. I don't mean to be patting my ego but i've been here the longest other than Oos. Since like early 2010, everyone else came after and I still have remained active...I at least need some admins right by now. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Rollback is not really that useful, you can just compare a past revision with the current, click the little edit thing in parenthesis, click save, and there you go, reverted. Any normal user can do it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) that is ture. Rollback is dumb. but the admin issue still isn't settled. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) There are some users who like rollback. So why not give it? It's one step easier. Also, Villanova can be a candidate. --[[User:Jeffwang16|'J']]•''t'' 16:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Users at wikination tend to start a lot of edit wars. Imagine almost every user having rollback rights: then it will be very attractive to start even more edit wars, 'cause all you need to do is go to RC and click on "revert"... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Je n'ai pas oublié! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Again not patting myself on the back but ther current admins should be just me and OWTB. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I get that I'm new here, but I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'm an inexperienced editor. I don't particularly desire adminship, although I'm a little taken aback now. And seriously, Villanova could use admin powers. I personally feel that any user who makes it to prime minister is at least granted admin rights. And also, I don't think that rollback is all-too important. After all, "Revert" is only a slightly more assertive version of "undo".-- CPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 03:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I would like to become an admin. Marcus is also a good choice, but he can't spell, so I want someone else to be making official announcements and things like that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:14, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for butting in again. I do have something to say on the whole admin matter. My experience is that wikis don't need many admins. Lovia, for a very long time, has thrived with only two or three admins - two of which hardly ever used their admin powers. There is a perfect way of handling things with few admins: procedure. Make sure your wiki has a request page for things normal users cannot do, such as delete pages. With one admin checking that page regularly, everything works. So actually, you only need one or two admins. If you get more admins, you get edit wars, as OWTB said. That's what we saw in Libertas. Whoever was waging war on the fictional level, or involved in some sort of economic competition, would use his admin powers on the site level to avenge himself. The two should be absolutely seperate. In Lovia too, we have sometimes made the mistake of granting powers based on achievements in the fictional space. :It's the same thing on Wikipedia. You don't need admin rights to be a top-notch editor. Admin rights are for those who do the administrative duties. Cleaning up, deletion requests, etc. With a wiki of this size, you don't need an army of admins to do that :) :Greetings, 09:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing but words of wisdom from Dimi Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I disagree. With Yuri, Dimi, and Arthur all inactive, we only have one admin and no bureaucrats. If something happens to Oos then the stuff that he's supposed to delete will start to build up, among other things. I think that we should have two admins and one of them should be a bureaucrat. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm sure dimi agrees, and I agree with dimi, but look at the list jeff put up...Everyone get's a role. That's giving too many people too much power. The only admins around here should be Oos and I. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Here's a proposal. If you manage to agree with the entire community on who you want to give buro rights, I will give him/her buro rights. If there is a consensus, I can also give one of you admin rights. But I think there really should be a general consensus. If you like this proposal, it might be a good idea to start up a vote somewhere. 15:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oos should get bureaucrat, I think. He is the only one left from the 2008 era and has lots of experience. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC *delted vote from jeff* Oos is already an admin!!! -_- really? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Exactly, he already is an admin so he should get bureaucrat while another one gets admin (but without bureaucrat)... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Dimi, you have a good point. Don't blame us though, so many people see admins as the only knowledgeable users at first glance, and that's probably why being a sysop or a buro just seems like you've "ranked up". You guys should see the cabal admin team back on Halo Fanon. Let's just remember that being an administrator does not mean you hold more power in the roleplay. Cheers, -- CPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi · Discuss · ) 16:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I would of course accept bureaucrat rights. I think that we should hold votings. F.e. let's say there will only be one new admin and of course the user with the highest pro percentage will get the rights or something like that. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :: I nominate myself Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, let's wait for a moment with nominations until everything is settled ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:09, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::How 'bout you guys making me a moderator. Just for the heck of it! The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::How about Pierlot? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Campaign Speech I want to thank you all in lovia! It's been a fantastic year! But on a serious note I want this congress to be active and progressive so we can get work done and pass a budget and tax plan. I would like to formally hope you vote for active people even if there new like Jeff or Pik vote for them if you think they'll be active. Don't vote for Ben opat, he keeps running and is constantly inactive. We can all be generous and say "give him a chance" but we have gave him a chance. Vote active people and have a good year. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:40, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Right Now: Nova Times The very very early election results: *Krosby - 17 seats *Costello - 24 seats *Torres - 7 seats *Abrahams - 7 seats *Villanova - 10 seats *Hoffman - 7 seats *An - 17 seats *McComb - 10 seats Postive Lovia with: 58 seats. (note this adds up to 99 beacuse of decimals and stuff, i rounded up for things like 6.5 but not 6.4 if you understand.) Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:13, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Keep in mind that there have not been any Christian votes as of now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Then when are you going to vote? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Do I have any yet, no? The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, I await the results. I'm not planning on being in Congress de facto (like a 2% influence). So, if nobody else votes for me, I'm not going to vote either. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I just gave you my Major Vote, as you are the only member of my party running. Naturally, my biggest support goes out to my old war-time comrade. Costello and Bill Ann got the Minor & Support vote. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:37, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::So Oos and Semyon both got a Major Vote? I'll have to see for myself. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like none for Semyon and yourself. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure looks like it. Think I'm gonna give Semyon a vote too. Looks like he needs it more then Costello and McComb. The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I don't think many others will vote you, so enjoy owning 5 seats. :P (give yourself the minor!) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nah, I won't be voting for myself, that's just lame. If nobody votes for me then so be it. I'll take it as a sign: "get yo ass outta here, you're not wanted". It's not like I'm super active or super interested anymore, anyway. The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, you could expect my vote though ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) MOTCs, make sure to vote in the Second Chamber. Thanks. --Speaker Krosby —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:33, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Lovian Special Forces (LSF) I was reading an earlier post titled lovias future it seems the poster was worried about Oslobodenia and offer rebels overthrowing the government but with the speciel forces present this will not happen --Owen1983 17:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Owen, my old LCP comrade! How nice of you to drop by. Hope you stay. The glorious First Consul of Rome 17:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Owen, Oslobodenia is gone. The Special Forces are also illegal. -- 17:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Keeping it Current More Results *Krosby - 15 *Costello - 22 *Illava - 7 *Torres - 4 *Abrahams - 9 *Villanova - 7 *Hoffman - 11 *Breyev - 2 *An - 13 *McComb - 11 This time it added up to 101 xD can never get it right can I wow. Well here we go. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) * Positive Lovia - 50 seats. * Liberal Democratic Party - 15 seats * Labour Party - 16 seats * Christian-Sectarianism Conservative Party of Lovia - 7 seats (where's Donia?) * Independent Breyev - 2 seats * Conservative Nationalist Party - 11 seats * CPL.nm - 0 seats * Moderate Centrist Party - 0 seats That concludes our report today. -- 00:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Those should be for users, not parties. Most people will not give all their seats to one party. So PL will likely not achieve a majority, especially once Semyon and Oos vote. Though the domination of PL is not surprising. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Between Jan 2 and Jan 3 (in UTC-9) Results: Ilava soars in polls, leftists also make a small recovery. Positive Lovia has 39 seats. This adds up to 101 because of ex aequo, where three people have 8.62%, and I can't just pick one to round down instead of up. *Krosby - 14 *Costello - 17 *Ilava - 14 *Torres - 3 *Abrahams - 9 *Villanova - 14 *Hoffmann - 9 *McCrooke - 0 *Donia - 0 *Breyev - 2 *An - 10 *McComb - 9 *Opat' - 0 That concludes the morning report. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ban TahR78 A racist editor who doesn't even know wikiquette (wiki etiquette/editquette) Who's with me? BTW, Tahrim if you remove this guess who will be speedy blocked today? -- 23:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Well, banning is never done using consensus. That way it would be possible to block all political opponents. Definitively not something we want. I agree that TahR needs a cool down block and I'll give him his final warning now. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Now, Jeff, he's here for a reason. He has stuff to tell us. Like saying he wants us all to be gassed, and wish me and my family dies of cancer and a very big list of other horrible disceases. He also seems to have a strange obsession with horses and doing nasty things to a poster of Adolf Hitler. Well, to each his own, I guess... The glorious First Consul of Rome 00:00, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Is that IP even him? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Looks like yes. I'd agree with a cooldown block if the warning fails. And the cancer obsession is weird indeed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) : If I were a Moderator I would have banned both there asses. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:47, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Who are "both of those ***"? -- 01:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Banning is the last resort. Never use it when it's not necessary. TahR cooled down now, so it wasn't necessary. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 00:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :: TahR and DOnia. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|— [[Christopher Costello|Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • )]] Update Updated stats *Krosby - 14 *Costello - 16 *Illava - 17 *Torres - 3 *Abrahams - 8 *Villanova - 14 *Hoffman - 11 *Breyev - 1 *An - 8 *McComb - 8 AGAIN IT ADDS UP TO 101...Crap wow. *PL-35 *Labour-22 *LDP-14 *Conservative-others - 29 Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Breyev should have 1, because he's the closest to the .5 from the other .5 to .99999 candidates. Then it will add up to 100. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Thnx, this also shows, a PL-LDP coalition only equals 49 seats. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to get Hoffmann to rejoin and make it 60 again. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) What really is stupid Who should deserve seats: * Krosby - Yes, I hope he's the PM. * Costello - Yes! * Illava - Yes! * Torres - Sort of. * Abrahams - If you can be active on both brunant and wikination. * Villanova - Yeah... * Hoffman - Pss me off no. Why? He's mean to Pikapi (harassment) just for a seat. He also informed Warmonkey to vote for him; you think that's fair. Maybe imma sockpuppet, this pss me off. * Breyev - Yes. * An - Yes; debatable * McComb - WHY YOU NO PARTICIPATE? * Opat' - Mmmhmm yeah go get active first sweety sic then get yourself some seats. What I was thinking to do (have more substantial seats than some person who only recently came back) was I would take advantage of these seats and make Lovia better. Now, crud arises. -- 00:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC)